A Student of Beacon
by The Central Metric
Summary: A series of vignettes about Jaune's mentality during the Jaunedice arc.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby paused, her scythe mid-swing. Jaune opened his eyes and stared at Crescent Rose's edge. From further away, the crowd of students remained silent. The only noise was Glynda Goodwitch declaring the spar to be over in Ruby's favor.

Jaune took note of Ruby's soft frown before stretching his mouth into a wide grin, "Don't worry, I'm used to it."

Quickly picking himself up off the floor, he stepped backwards and turned around. He could feel her eyes boring into his back as he walked back to his seat next to his team. Nora gave him a thumbs-up as he passed.

He hadn't won a single spar yet, but that was going to change soon. One day, he'd prove his worth. One day, he'd show what it meant to be a student of Beacon.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune stabbed outwards, Crocea Mors piercing through the air and hitting nothing. Just as good for him, he supposed, as there wasn't a target he was aiming for.

The combat stage and the seats surrounding it were empty and silent. Nobody was here to see him. And it'd be empty for a good while. Classes started at the crack of dawn, but the rooms were opened some time before that.

His hand twitched to the left. That wasn't good, he needed to be stable. Jaune closed his eyes and took a few breaths. The twitching subsided.

Ignoring the ache in his arms and the emptiness in his stomach, he slashed at the air.

He would prove them all wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

"Try a little harder, Jaune!" Cardin taunted as he slowly strode across the stage. Jaune felt his legs turn into hot glue beneath him as he struggled to hold himself upright.

The big screen above him displayed his aura for all to see, a yellow bar filled halfway. Cardin's was green and had a tiny shave on the tip, where he tripped into him at the beginning when he charged forward.

Glynda Goodwitch remained stoic as she watched the match, no doubt annoyed that Cardin was eating up time and drawing out the match.

Jaune didn't bother replying to Cardin. Instead, he held his sword high above his head, like what he saw in that instruction manual. His shield was held out in front of him as he slowly advanced.

He wasn't as strong as Cardin, he wasn't as fast as Cardin, he wasn't as experienced as Cardin. But that didn't mean he was clueless about fighting.

Jaune watched cautiously as Cardin reared back his mace, very clearly choreographing his attack. He braced himself for the hit instinctively.

The mace collided against his shield. His shield collided against his body, and he was sent flying across half the arena.

"The spar goes to Cardin Winchester!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune looked up from the book he was reading. Calm pink eyes met blue, and Ren sat down across him. Blearily, Jaune sat up straight and noted the page he was reading.

"What are you doing?"

It was a simple enough inquiry, but Jaune felt a rush of irritation at that, "Reading. What are you doing?"

Ren only nodded before pulling one of the many books in front of Jaune, _The Soldier in Battle: A Treatise on the Sword_. Scanning the title, his eyes swung up again, "Our midterms are in a week. Team RWBY is asking if we can study as a group. Are you coming to join us?"

Jaune nodded. He could always use some help with grades. Oobleck's lessons were almost impossible for him to keep up with.

Quietly, he started putting away the books. He'd have to burn a little midnight oil to catch up on his personal training later.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaune stayed quiet. Maybe if he stayed quiet enough, Cardin would forget that he existed. He eyed the smirk and looked up to see eyes glinting with malice.

No hope for that.

"Jaune-y boy, you mind fetching me a soda from that vending machine?" Cardin laid a hand on his back. It felt cold and heavy.

"I don't have any lien on me right now though, don't worry, I'll pay you back later." If Jaune had any energy left, he'd have rolled his eyes at that. This was the fourth time this week that he'd gotten his lunch money stolen from him. It wasn't really stealing though. Not if you handed over the money yourself.

He trudged over to the vending machine, keenly aware of JNPR and RWBY watching him as he slowly purchased a can of grape soda. He couldn't bring himself to meet their eyes as he walked back.

He was a fraud, and there was nothing he could do about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaune sat quietly on the rooftop, aware of Cardin's window just underneath. The door opened behind him and he was joined shortly by Pyrrha, who stood behind him.

"Jaune? Are you alright?"

He didn't turn around yet, "Yeah, I'm just thinking a couple things."

"What're you thinking about?" Pyrrha asked.

That maybe, he was wrong about not needing help with fighting. That he was really thankful for her help with training him. That he-

He shook his head and stood up, "Just thinking about homework. You may be helping me with fighting, but I really do need to brush up on history."

Crocea Mors was released from its scabbard and Milo intercepted it, "Darn, I nearly got you that time." Jaune smiled.

Pyrrha sighed, "You do this all the time, Jaune."

It felt good to be a student of Beacon. Really good.

* * *

 **This was something I put together while procrastinating. I wanted to improve my characterization, but was too shy to make a real multi-chapter fic. So I made vignettes instead. Any reviews and criticisms would be appreciated.**


End file.
